Love at First Sight A Debate
by Nausicaa2
Summary: Meimi and Asuka Jr. are in writing class and recieve a prompt asking "Does love at first sight exist?" and so starts the debate between the two that will end up in more than just one person winning.
1. Writing Prompt

Ok this is the first Saint Tail fic that I am attempting, and I hope that you like it! REVIEW!!!  
  
Love at First Sight - A Debate By: Nausicaä Chapter 1: Writing Prompt  
  
  
  
Meimi sat down to her first writing class of the new term. Filled with hope and an aspiration to write she looked up to the Sister expectantly rather than dreadfully. Meimi had had a reputation for finding much comfort in napping during lectures in math and science classes. So when the Sister looked up to find Meimi with a smile on her face and an attentiveness she too felt that this class was going to be running smoothly this year.  
  
But Sister Louise couldn't have been more wrong. For sitting across the way from Meimi sat a rather glum looking Asuka Jr. Slightly frowning, a boyish pout, Asuka Jr. showed his emotions towards how he felt for the class. A class that required free thinking and no calculations and no question with a right or wrong answer. Writing was definitely not an interest to this particular young detective. And as Sister Louise turned her back to the class she wrote the first writing prompt up on the board as an early exercise. Slowly the nun came back to look at the class with a calm serene face. Upon the blackboard was written in staturistic letters "Does love at first sight exist? Explain."  
  
Half of the class, the half being the male portion, let out a moan of annoyance, and a couple "Are you serious?!" and "Do we really have to?". Meimi sat back in her seat ecstatic. Flipping open her fresh new spiral notebook she swiftly shot her pencil to the paper and began scribbling away. Gazing over to Meimi's paper was none other than Asuka Jr.  
  
"You believe that?!" Was Asuka's rude exclamation for the whole of the class to hear.  
  
Meimi had fire blazing wildly in her eyes, "Yes! Of course you brainless git! You just don't know it exists because you can't PROVE it," she spat at him with contempt.  
  
"And you're so sure that you CAN prove it Haneoka? You couldn't prove anything if your life depended on it," Asuka Jr. retorted back to her, now with the whole of the class watching intently, "It doesn't exist Haneoka. Ever heard of a thing called LUST?!"  
  
Meimi blanched. *I CANNOT believe that he just said that.* But before the orange haired girl could counter his outburst Sister Louise stepped in. And I mean, LITERALLY stepped in. Unknowingly, Meimi and Asuka Jr. had risen out of their seats and were nearly face to face lashing each other with comebacks.  
  
"Asuka Jr. and Meimi Haneoka! This is the first day of the new term and I do not want to have to give out a detention! So instead of this little question as a prompt, this is homework. At home tonight I would like you to argue your side with three full sheets of paper tomorrow," Both Meimi and Asuka Jr. stared up in horror to the Sister's stern face, that had just been so pleasant, but not ten minutes ago, "One of you WILL convince the other who is right or both of you will be serving detention for the rest of the week!"  
  
Curtly turning and walking back to the front of the classroom, Asuka Jr. leaned over from his chair and slipped something onto Meimi's desk. Unfolding it Meimi read to herself "I'll win. I always win." But Meimi just sat, fuming. *Just you wait Asuka Jr., I'll make you more sure about this than anything ever again.*  
  
With that Sister Louise pressed on with her lesson, though showing much less enthusiasm than at the beginning, knowing that this year would not be only be a writing class, but also a debate hall. 


	2. Evenin' Time

I'M BAAAAAACK!!!!!!!  
  
Love at First Sight - A Debate By Nausicaä Chapter 2 : Evenin' Time  
  
Later that night.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Meimi cried, though for only her pet Ruby to hear, "After all the arguments, and all the anger, he can't let me win! But I will tomorrow, I'll win if it's the last thing that I do Ruby. Love at first sight DOES exist! And Asuka Jr. is about to become a believer!" With that, Meimi began feverishly crafting her eloquent rant on a subject that she had yet to realize had very greatly effected her all her life.  
  
Back at the Asuka residence...  
  
*I've never lost anything, and I'm not about to lose this tomorrow.* Although the young sleuth tried, the subject matter was not his forte. Asuka Jr. had been scanning countless books and articles from the Internet, desperately trying to salvage something tangible and real, about such an illogical thing. Words were written, in the most logical pathway that they could form, although with this topic that path seemed to fade in places, unsure and at times scared of what it was to meet up with ahead.  
  
Our boy, Asuka Jr., seemed to have two weaknesses. Both sly, quick, and unpredictable. Both seeming unreal and just out of reach. Both seeming completely insane. Saint Tail and love. Funny how those two seem to work together...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neither of our two heroes got much that evening. Their minds a whirlwind of crazy unexplainable thoughts and ambitions for the day to come. Words fleeted in and out of their youthful minds knowing that each one would, in turn be challenged and torn apart by another. But for some reason, the orange haired girl was the one that had the upper hand in this duel. Perhaps this was why Meimi Haneoka was also known, by night, as the Thief of Hearts.  
  
To be continued..  
  
WAHOO! Ok, so this isn't much but it's a start.right! Wow, its been over a year since I've updated.I think I win the loser award. But I've been busy! Ballet, singing, modeling, and now I'm in musical theatre too! Not to mention school.haha.yeah.school, that's funny. All of you have been FABULOUS about writing emails, and I promise this will be done before the new year! If its not you all have the permission to kill me in really horrible and nasty ways! ^_~  
  
Much love, Nausicaä 


End file.
